


New Life

by Basiq



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Dusk - Freeform, Gen, Love, Sadness, life - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basiq/pseuds/Basiq
Summary: Stories said by our souls.





	New Life

When the day is done,

and the sun goes away,

the treads of light turn into stone,

and the love of my life is gone.

Nothing remains the same,

all the world I blame.

When hope and love goes away,

what else important in your life stay?

Give up, give in?

Or rather stay in?

In this piteous place designate the Earth?

You have to find a way to second birth.

Starts with a new cart and lighter heart

and this time there is no one to tear it apart.


End file.
